My Model Dearest
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: AU. What happens when you made yourself an enemy to the most popular celebrity on the Planet because of one silly misunderstanding? And what will become of you when you end up working closer to him later on? An AeriSeph story.
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. I do hope we can see more of Sephiroth though.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Final Fantasy 7 fiction so go easy on me. I had this idea for awhile now after Crisis Core. You can't help but have different view of our silver haired villain. I hope I can finish this story. I had it all planned out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 1**

**ENCOUNTER**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest.  
**--Confucious--**_

When it was her turn for the ride on the most exhilarating roller coaster ever built, it has to be shut down due to maintenance. 'Oh dear Planet I have waited for 5 hours and it had to be me who didn't get to ride.' She huffed furiously at the forces behind all this unfortunate event. 'No matter, I will stand here till it get fix.'

Everyone behind her started to move away, refusing to wait like her. She stood her ground with her arms folded across her chest minding her own business when suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her behind. At that moment the most logical thing she can ever thought of doing was, one, turn around. Two, slap the person behind you with all your strength. And good little old Aerith did just that and smiled triumphantly before yelling at the top of her lungs, "PERVERT!", at the person she just slapped, getting everyone attention. 'Messing with me will ya? We will see who's messing who now?'

The person was shook out of his daze when she shouted at him after receiving a full blown slap across his face, almost slapping his sunglasses off. He snarled at her, tightening his fists at his side. 'How dare she!' The crowd around them was gathering again and he didn't want any unwanted attention since it was his day off and he thought he could have a little fun in the amusement park. He tried to walk off ignoring everything but he was stopped when the girl in her all too blinding pink dress stood in front of him and began poking his chest repeatedly.

"Where do you think you are going after pulling that little stunt of yours on me?" She demanded. "The nerve of you people, walking off like nothing happened. I'm not scared of you-"

"I believe miss that you got the wrong person." He gritted his teeth, hissing in anger. As soon as he finished speaking, he was caught unaware by another slap across his other cheek. He fumed with anger and raised his voice. "That's it! I have been trying to go easy on you but bitch, you have just crossed your line." He grabbed the front of her dress and was about to give her a piece of his mind when her knee met his groin.

He dropped to his knee and then laid at his side. The pain was mind numbly painful and he couldn't help but pound the hard floor with his fist as if it can help him relieve the pain. "Why you little..." Before he can finish his sentence, the girl was shouting for someone to help her get him to the nearest law enforcer for molesting her. At hearing those words, he began to sat up a little. "I d-did no s-such thing..." He stuttered as the pain was still making it painfully obvious to him. He lowered his head, trying to cover his face with his long black hair from everyone who had nothing better to do than just waste their time on something so stupid.

"You were standing behind me just now when I felt someone grabbed me." Aerith said as she put her hands on her hips looking down at him.

He wanted to hit his head on the floor and shout to the sky what he did to deserve this. "Have you notice that there was a lot of people trying to pass you by as well and me being the unlucky one behind you when all of this take place?" He hissed in pain.

Aerith was now thinking about the possibility of it and decided not to chance it. "We will see about that when the police arrive."

"God damn it woman, I will kill you if that is the last thing I do." He got up fluidly, his pain forgotten and lunge onto the pink clad girl that irked him to no end.

Aerith seeing what he was trying to do began to extend her arms out trying to bat him away. He grabbed her shoulders while she grabbed onto his long black mane, pulling it. Now being this close to him, she could easily make out the colour and shape of his eyes behind those sunglasses. It was stunningly green and beautiful, a familiar feeling creeping up on her at the sight of it as if she saw it somewhere before.

"Release my hair you bitch." He shouted at her. Suddenly shook out of her stupor, she angrily tugged harder on his hair and was shocked that his hair was pulled off of him. She panicked when she thought what she had done, pulling his hair right off his scalp. She looked down slowly onto her hands and then at him and realized that she was only holding a wig and the person she was fighting with was none other then...

"SEPHIROTH!!" Everyone shouted around them.

'Oh no.' Aerith thought. 'I think I just made myself an enemy to half of everyone on this Planet.'

Everyone was beginning to move over to him, ignoring Aerith as if nothing happened. Realizing that everyone was getting closer to him, he turned around and glared down at her. "I'm not done with you yet!" With that he ran off the other direction with a whole crowd of screaming fan girls and fan boys chasing after him. Aerith stood there stunned, with the black wig still in her hands.

"Did I just accuse and had a fight with 'The Sephiroth'?" She asked no one in particular and look down at the wig. 'What will the girls back home say about this now? I hope no one noticed me.' She turned to the direction everyone has just stomp off chasing the most popular celebrity in the entire planet and she of all people was accusing him of molesting her. "Oh god..." She droned. "This day just can't get any worst than this."

* * *

"And it really can get worst..." She mumbled as she took her last pay cheque and exited the flower shop that used to be her work place. 'Now I need to find another job.' She hung her head and furiously stomp her foot. How can she find a decent, well paying job now with the economy getting no better. Everyone has been fighting for a spot in getting a job now days plus she didn't even finish her education thinking that working early will help lessen her mother's burden. She pulled out her PHS and dialed.

The other end picked up and Aerith rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Tifa...Are you free now? I-I will like someone to talk to. Could you meet me at the usual?"

"Aerith, what's wrong? What happened? Wait, I will be right there. Just hang in there Aerith."

The other end ended with a beep. Aerith giggled at her friend's antic. Tifa can be really protective of her sometimes and she was glad that she had friend like her. She wiped her tears away and began to walk to the diner where they meet usually.

* * *

After an hour of talking, Aerith sighed and sipped her drink silently. "What am I going to do now Tifa? I need to find a decent job that pay well as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Aerith. I will try to scout out some jobs that will suit you as soon as possible. Leave it to me." She smiled and reassured her friend by squeezing her hand gently.

The brunette smiled and thanked her friend for the help. She began to happily sip her drink when the news playing on the television caught her and Tifa's attention.

_Yesterday event that unfold at the Shinra amusement park really was an exciting one for the fans of Sephiroth who happens to be there. Many of them were able to see him in the park and it caused a great commotion and nearly all the ride had to be stopped. It wasn't until 5pm that the Turks was able to secure the place and get Sephiroth safely out the place. We may not know why he was there in the first place but some witnesses had saw him quarrelling with a lady earlier..._

Aerith chocked on her drink at the mention of the lady. 'Oh Shiva...' She slided deeper into her sit.

"Now that's something you won't see everyday isn't it? Aerith, you okay?" Tifa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, its just I've been thinking what I should be doing next." And she silently thought..._ 'Avoid fan girls who seems to recognize you from the park at all cost.'_

"Well then, it's still early and I'm not going back to work anytime soon if I don't find myself a model for Antoine." Tifa sighed and rubbed her temples. "The lost of Renee Monique really put us in a dire situation. Fashion week is coming soon and we can't find a replacement for her who fits the size the designer designed. You won't believe how many models were turned down because of the too small size of the dresses."

"I'm sure you will be able to find someone soon." Aerith smiled and twirled the single flower in the vase in front of her.

Tifa looked at her closely and then it hit her. "Aerith, come with me." She got up and dragged her dazed friends out of the diner and into her car. "I think I found just the job for you."

"Wait, hold on a second. Don't tell me you are thinking what I'm thinking you are thinking right now."

Tifa grinned. "Well it's a decent, well paying job. You studied fashion designing back then too so you will know a little about modeling. Beside, I get to be your personal assistant and look after you. Isn't that great? We could be working together everyday and maybe you will be able to pay your way to finish your study."

"But...But I don't have any experience as a model. A fashion designer and a model is very different." Aerith protested.

"Everyone can be a model nowadays if you got to the right person." Tifa winked at her. "And with proper training, I know you can do it. Look, if you think you can't do it by the end of this month, you can quit. How's that?"

The pink clad girl began to ponder on the idea of being a model and things that all model have to do. She shuddered slightly at the hardship that will come along with it but the prospect of getting higher pay is tempting. "A-Alright, I will do it. I just hope I know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry 'Rith, I will get you tutors and give you extra training myself. We will be the unstoppable partner in crime." Tifa giggled and smiled at Aerith who smiled back.

'Well, I just hope that my luck will get better from now on.' Aerith thought.

* * *

"What were thinking exposing yourself in public like that Seph?" A black haired man dressed in a matching black coat asked him while pacing around in front of said man.

Sephiroth rubbed the area between his forehead tenderly and discarded the remaining of his cigarette into the ashtray. "Zack, I was not trying to expose myself nor do I have that intention in mind." He shuddered at the memory of all his fans chasing after him around the park until he can find a place where they won't be able to reach him, the men's room. "It's a long story and I don't wish to relay it." He took out another cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag out of it.

"Alright, alright. I got it. The board meeting we had just now gave me a tight lashing about what was on the news and I can't say that President Shinra will like it that much."

The silver haired man shuddered the second time today at the mention of the man. "I'm sorry about that. I will make it up to you Zack."

Zack grinned. "No sweat buddy. Angeal assigned me as your personal assistant to take good care of you. Just doing my job." He clasped his shoulder and gave him a reassuring grip. "And I do hope you cut down on the cigarette Seph."

"Now Zack, don't get it started with the lecturing. I had enough of it from Angeal. The company wouldn't even allow me to smoke in public so don't deny it at my own home." He smirked and exhaled a gust of smoke right in front of Zack's face. "Beside, I'm not that addicted that I can't live without it."

"It does seems like it." He gestured to the ashtray filled with a bunch of cigarette buds. "Still, it's bad for your health." Zack took another look closely at his friend and gasped as he turned his friend around. "Now that I look closely, you are getting too thin for your own good. Just look at you. I thought I can leave you alone with your own meals but..."

Sephiroth steadied his friends by the shoulder to stop him from fretting about his figure. "Look Zack, I'm fine. I just haven't been doing some workout lately." He touched his left arm trying to feel for his muscles. "Guess I have neglected it too much."

Zack looked at him with worried eyes and couldn't help but remembering the things Angeal had told him about Sephiroth's past. 'Seph, we just don't want you to end up like how you did ten years ago. Angeal ordered me to take really good care of you.' He shook his head out of his own thought and tried to put on his best smile. "Alright, let's push that aside now. You have a lot of works waiting for you and I can tell ya, you are not going to be taking any break soon because it will be busy, busy, busy from now on." Zack took out his PDA and began browsing it. "First of all, you just got signed to do a new commercial for ShinraSilk shampoo." Sephiroth grunted and Zack chuckled at the thought of it. "Well, you look good every time you did it. You are a natural."

"Whatever Zack." He took a final drag out of his cigarette and discarded it. He ran his hand through his hair and then examined it with interest.

Zack continued on, clicking at the next thing on the schedule. "You already got 3 scripts for 2 movies and one drama series. I already read the scripts for you and did some research on it. The two movies seems interesting enough and it is based off of two best selling novels. You will be playing the main character in both of it though I found one of the movies a lot more interesting than the other. Well, no point discussing the details with you. I will send you the scripts later. The drama series however will be a little taxing on your schedule but if you can handle it, we will make a slot for that too. Fashion week is coming soon and you will be modeling some of the clothing by Lucrecia Crescent."

"Lucrecia..." Sephiroth muttered trying to remember the woman he sees whenever he needed new clothes. She was one weird woman that is all he can say about her. Every time she was near him, she fidgeted a lot and he can't help but realized that she was always trying to steal glances of him. 'Please don't let her be one of my admirer.' He prayed silently. 'She's old enough to be my mother.'

"And then you still got an album of yours to release and we are thinking about doing a tour concert next year after the release of your album." He closed his PDA and look at his friend intently. "Alright, that is all for now." Zack grinned and wipe an invincible sweat out of his forehead. "Oh man, I don't know how you can keep up with this. First, you are an actor. Then you became a model. Later you end up singing as well. I can hardly keep up with you."

"Believe me Zack that doing all this is better than sitting at home doing nothing. It makes you feel worthless." The silver haired man glanced out of the window looking deep in thought, his eyebrows etched into a frown.

At that, the black haired man laughed trying to stir Sephiroth from whatever thought he was in. "Well the fan girls will be dying to see you. They will go crazy for more Sephiroth. I bet they are starving for more of your action." He wiggled his eyebrow. "Remember that one time when that fan girl flung herself at you and started..."

"Shut it Zack. Don't remind me." He rubbed his left side with his hand absently at the reminder of that.

"And speaking of fan girls, I just received a ton of fan mails for you. I can't wait to open it and see what we have this time. I will prepare the fireplace."

Ah yes, the fan mails. Whenever it was time to read them, Sephiroth and Zack will sit in front of the fireplace with a poker each, disposing each meaningless letter into the fireplace after reading. It was the only thing amusing about having fans because you wouldn't believe what you will get sometimes.

"Oh look, look Seph. This one is good. Dear Sephiroth, since the first time I met you, I couldn't help but thank the Planet every single day for being here. I don't think I can live with the knowledge of you not existing anymore. I hope you can reply my letter and if you don't, I will attend your next concert naked."

Sephiroth snorted and pushed his glasses upward with his fingertip. "I think majority of the fan girls already did just that. The last time one did that, my crew was enjoying it themselves as I recalled." He gave Zack a sidelong glance and smirked. "You seem to be enjoying it as well Zack."

"Aw Seph, it's hard to be able to find girls these days that doesn't like you. I guess I should buy myself a silver wig soon if this keep up." He grinned madly.

Sephiroth shook his head and took another mail and open it. His eyes widened and chuckled. "I don't think I want to touch this."

"What is it Seph?" Zack reached out his hand for Sephiroth to pass it to him and when he peered inside, he gasped. "Oh wow, you must be kidding me. Another one." He put on his disposable rubber glove and reached into the mail and pulled out a red laced panty. "Fan is totally crazy about you." Zack chuckled and began to teased his friend. "Oh Seph, I gave you my lucky red panty with killer lace. I hope you can use it when necessary. It feels real good I swear."

Sephiroth's left eyes twitched at the shrill voice Zack did. "Well I think that's enough mails for you today Zack. I don't think too much of it is good for you."

"Aw you are no fun Seph." With that, he threw the stuff into the fireplace to let it burn with the other things he threw into it. "Alright, just one more letter please." He took one mail out of the pile and open it. "Woh woh woh, jackpot. Look at this Seph." He shoved the photos to the silver haired man, waiting for his response.

"How many do we have of these already?" He asked.

"473 now. Woah, they are hot." He began to look through all the photos and his face was turning into disgust. "Is she... Oh God..." He threw the photos away and got up. "I think I had enough."

Sephiroth smirked and began shoving all of the mails back into the bag. "Just take all of this to the dumpster. I don't need more rubbish in my place." He took off his silver rimmed glasses and hung it at the front of his collar.

"But Seph, some letter might be nice and written with good intention."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and look at his right hand man. "Do you think so?" He gestured at the pile of ashes in the fireplace.

Zack began to rummage through the pile of mails and randomly took out one. "I knew it was somewhere here. Ah ha...I found it. Alright let's see this one. Dear Mister Sephiroth, thank you so much for visiting us and your kind donation for the Wesley Orphanage Home. We were able to get the necessary item for the orphans here. You really put a smile on their faces that day. The kids will like to thank you as well for your kind patronage. Here's something that they insisted on giving you." Zack began to pull out some drawings and showed it to him. "See, I told you that there's something that is worth looking at."

Sephiroth took the drawings and look at it one by one. He couldn't help but smile at the doodles before him. He could easily identify himself inside the drawing. "I'll keep this at my study."

Zack nodded and took the mails with him. "I will just screen through this for you and if I found anything worthy, I will send it up to you."

"Thanks Zack." He patted his back and squeeze his shoulder gently.

"No problem. I will be going now. Good night." He dragged the bag of mails through the door and closed it after he left.

Sephiroth walked into his study and sat on his high leather chair. He began to look through all the drawings and then he spotted something that caught his eyes. A stick figure with a pink dress and matching red jacket with long brown hair holding onto the figure of himself. His eyes twitched at the reminder of that infuriating being who didn't miss a beat on making his day miserable. He unintentionally gripped the paper and then released it when he realized he was damaging it. 'Take a deep breath and let it out.' He commanded himself to relax. 'I think I need to get myself a drink.' He opened his drawer and put the drawings into it.

He walked to his mini bar and began pouring himself a drink. He looked out of his window and admired the tranquility that his penthouse offered. Looking at those drawings reminded him of his detrimental childhood. He gripped the glass in his hand and released it gently. 'I lived a better life now. Nothing can hurt me again...Nothing.'

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**KyuubiPandoraChan: **Oh wow, I hope it looks alright. It's been long since I wrote a story and I think there will be a some grammatical error here and there. Please bear with me. I had this idea going for some time now and I just need to get it out. It seems interesting to put Sephiroth as a celebrity and loosen him up a bit since after playing Crisis Core. I got 2 more stories that I wanted to write but I think I will try to finish this up first. If anyone is interested in those two other stories, you can PM me and I will give you the idea so you can write it out. I will like to read it.


	2. Acknowledge

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 is here. I already wrote till chapter 6 and things get way more exciting later on. I will try to put all the characters from the game into this story. It will be so much fun trying to put them in different position and occupation then the one they had in the game. Try guessing what happened to Sephiroth in the past. I will like to hear some of your idea. When his past is revealed, I do hope you won't throw things at me. I'm still working on the best way to deal with that part but it won't be revealed until the end. Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed. Please enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Acknowledge**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_"Throw back the shoulders, let the heart sing, let the eyes flash, let the mind be lifted up, look upward and say to yourself... Nothing is impossible!"  
**--Norman Vincent Peale--**_

"Oh thank the Planet you finally found someone who fits. I was beginning to worry that my design won't be able to make it out on the stage. You look gorgeous darling." He flicked his assistant away after getting Aerith's measuring.

Tifa placed her hand on her chest and sighed happily. "Thank you Antoine. I knew Aerith will be able to meet your requirement."

"Aerith...That's a lovely name sweety." Antoine smiled. "But I don't recall seeing you around. Are you new around here?"

Aerith fidgeted under the man gaze. "Y-Yeah, sort of."

"Well you are a real angel. You wouldn't believe how desperate I am darling." He chuckled and waved his hand for his assistant. "Please get us some wine. This call for a celebration."

"Oh I don't drink sir." Aerith protested.

Antoine chuckled and nodded. "Alright. We will be meeting each other soon. I'm looking forward to try you out on all the dresses that I have made and I hope you can keep your figure in shape as well." He stood up and shook her hand and walked out of the room with his assistant in tow.

Tifa gave Aerith a thumb up and a smile. "I knew you will be able to fit into his designs. He make dresses way to small for most of our models to fit but I can tell you, his dresses are one of a kind and the best. Oh Aerith, I can't wait to get you ready for everything. Now let me make the required arrangement with Reeve Tuesti and I will contact you as soon as I get it all done."

Aerith nodded. "Thank you so much Tifa. I just hope I can..."

Tifa cut her off and clasped her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hush dear, I know you can. Give yourself some credit. All you have to do is pose, catwalk and look pretty. Just leave the rest to me. So, on Wednesday, we will meet with your coach and after that we will try out the outfits at the studio."

"Oh...Alright. Where shall I meet you?"

"I will come and pick you up. I will text you on the time later. Now let's get you back home, shall we?"

Aerith nodded and hugged her friend. "Thanks for everything Teef. What will I do without you?"

"Well I kind of missed your delicious home made apple pie."

"Got it. Will buy some fresh apples for you tomorrow and get it started."

* * *

"Walk straight girl...No keep your head up...Leg out...No, the other leg."

Aerith grumbled under her breath and do as her coach instructed. "Yes Miss Scarlet..." Another hour of endless catwalk and it was over.

"Alright Miss Gainsborough, that's enough training for the day. I expected more of you and I have you know that I'm one of the best coach around here and if you don't show me any satisfactory result soon, I will stop this training at once. I have trained all the best models out there and I will not have you ruin my reputation." Scarlet sneered at her.

Aerith bowed her head low and apologized. "Yes Miss Scarlet. I will do my best. I'm so sorry but I will make it up the next time we meet."

"See that you do that." The woman in red huffed and strode out of the room leaving Aerith and Tifa who sat at the corner dumbfounded.

Tifa stood. "Well, that's Scarlet to you. Don't mind her. She is the best coach around here alright but she is also the worst people around here." Tifa snickered suddenly.

"What's so funny Teef?" Aerith was curious at the sudden outburst her friend suddenly did.

"Well, there's only one great model out there that refused to be under her tutelage even though she asked him many times. It drove her mad whenever he turned her down and the looks on her face was priceless. We all know what she was after."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry Aerith. Couldn't help picturing her pulling her hair out that one time. Forget it. Come on 'Rith, let's go. You still have some dresses to try on." She pulled the confused brunette to their next destination.

* * *

Sephiroth was twirling his penknife out of boredom. He and Zack was waiting for Lucrecia to arrive with her clothes for his fitting and it has already been two hours passed. 'What is taking that woman so long? I've got better things to do than this.' Sephiroth grunted.

"Well Seph, guess you have to cancel your yoga session." Zack clicked his PDA and rescheduled everything.

The silver haired man gave one last twirl of his knife and threw it at the wooden wall, piercing through it. "If she is not coming soon, I will ca..."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I brought your clothes right here." She bowed apologetically and ushered her assistants to bring out her designs. She gave a nervous smile to Sephiroth and bowed to him again. "I'm so sorry Mister Sephiroth. I promise you it will never happen again."

Sephiroth nodded and stood up from his chair. "I hope you keep to your promise. My time is precious and it is best if you remember that. It will be a waste if I have to discard you. Your designs suits me well." He ran a hand through his hair and turned around when his clothes were brought in. Suddenly sensing something was not right, he turned back to her to see her falling forward. He grabbed her out of reflex, cradling her in his arms. Now when he was this close to the woman, he felt something. He couldn't put it but it felt oddly comforting. He shook his head out of his own thought and looked at her.

She opened her eyes and quickly shot out of his arms. "Oh I'm sorry. So sorry."

Zack shook out of his initial shock and moved forward to them. "Are you alright Miss Crescent?"

"Yes I'm alright. Thanks for your concern." She gave them a smile and then Sephiroth noticed something. He took her right hand and pulled up her sleeve. Lucrecia's eyes widened and snatched her hand away.

"Why is there a tag stating that you were admitted to the hospital 3 hours ago?" Sephiroth asked her.

She shook her head and waved her hands around. "It's nothing. Don't worry. P-Please, try the clothes on and see if it fits. After that, I will have to take y-your measurement again."

Sephiroth felt reluctant to turn away from her somehow like she will faint again if he turned his back on her. Finally he walked to the rack of clothes the assistants pulled out and glanced over his shoulder to her. "Promise me that you will return to the hospital for a thorough check up after this. I wouldn't want to exhaust you further."

Lucrecia's head snapped up when she heard him say those words. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and she couldn't help but smiled her best smile at him. "I will. Don't worry."

Sephiroth nodded and picked out a long black sleeved shirt, a tight leather black pants and a white faux fur coat . He took the clothes and went to the room to change. Lucrecia took a seat after that and rubbed her temple. Zack moved his seat next to her with a worried frown on his handsome face.

"Mind telling me what's all this about?" He asked, gesturing to the hospital identity tag on her wrist. The woman next to him jumped a bit, not expecting him to talk to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry about troubling the both of you like this. It... it was nothing. I...I just overworked myself that's all."

"Being a designer must be hard on you but you did a great job for all the clothes you made for Sephiroth. I have you know that he liked it very much. You must have put your heart into it." Zack gave her his famous grin.

Lucrecia blushed. "Really? I...I'm glad that he liked it. It was after all, the least I can do for him." Suddenly, her expression saddened as if something troubled her. She quickly pushed it away when Sephiroth stepped out of the room. He twirled around a bit in front of the mirror and gave a satisfactory nod.

"Not bad. It looks stunning on you." Zack got up and moved behind his friend to examine the work. He then moved closer and whispered to him "Though it makes you look like a lady with that feminine looking white faux fur coat."

"I think it looks nice." Sephiroth adjusted the coat and gave himself one last look in the mirror.

"I knew you were into female clothing with you always wearing those long black coats of yours that look too much like a dress to me."

Sephiroth gave his friend a sidelong glare before smirking mischievously at him. "Oh well if you think I look too feminine to you Zack..." He put both his arms on the black haired man's shoulder's and gave him a seductive smile. "I can fix that..."

Zack blushed and pushed his friend away. "Stop it. Sometime you really creep me out."

"Thank you." Sephiroth mock bowed.

Lucrecia got up after they finish their little friendly bickering and moved to them with a smile. "It's not suppose to button all up. Here..." She went to Sephiroth and unbutton some buttons until it showed his chest. Her hands rested on his chest for a moment before retreating to her side. She looked him up and down and then to them. "Girls will love it if you showed a little."

Zack snickered. "Oh yeah, I better make sure to put more security around him to make sure none of them tried to make a human pile on top of him."

Sephiroth elbowed Zack earning him a glare from the man. "Thank you for your work. I think you should measure me now while I tried out the others later. I wouldn't want to keep you here for long."

The woman with soft brown hair nodded. "Alright. Thanks for your concern Mister Sephiroth. I appreciate it."

"Let's do it in the room then." He walked back into the room he just got out a moment ago. When they got into the room, he began to strip out of the clothes and stand there, with his arms extended. Lucrecia took out her measuring tape and notebook out of her pocket. She began her work at measuring his arms, jotting down the size. She then pull the measuring tape around his chest, her arms brushing him in the process. At that moment, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

_'Sephiroth...'_

The silver haired man jerked away from the sudden contact and looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

Lucrecia placed her hand over her mouth and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I..."

Sephiroth sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I do hope you are not one of my crazy fans."

"Oh no no, nothing like that I..."

He raised his hand to silence her. "Good, I will let this little incident slide." He gave her a look and then moved back to her. "Well, are you going to to continue or not?"

"Yes, yes, right away. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." She began to measure his hips and legs, smiling all the way.

Sephiroth couldn't help the twitches his eyes was doing. 'It's getting weirder every second.'

* * *

Aerith moved behind Tifa as she followed her through the place. "Antoine will be coming soon and it will be best if we are the one that wait for him."

"Alright Tifa." Aerith smiled and looked around the area. She was awed by all the different clothes around here and all the models were giving her looks. She shrunk back a bit and hurried away from those eyes. She then bumped onto someone and landed on her butt. "Oh I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." Lucrecia got up and helped her up as well. "Are you a model?"

"Yes, my name is Aerith. I'm new here." She held out her hand.

"Lucrecia Crescent. Nice to meet you." She shook her hand. "You look lovely dear. Are you here to try out the dresses?"

"Yeah, I'm trying out Antoine's dresses." She answered her.

Lucrecia's eyes sparkled and clasp her hands together. "His design is one of the best one. It will looks nice on you I'm sure. Will you be appearing on Fashion Week?"

"Yes I will." Aerith's answered.

"Then I will be seeing you there." She bowed and leave with her assistants trailing behind her.

Aerith smiled and glanced back at Tifa. "Sorry for the wait. She seems really nice."

"That's Lucrecia. She's a designer and her work was recently getting recognized and being awarded. Now come on, let's go. I'm sure you will see more of her later."

Aerith nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet her again. It will be nice working with her too."

"Well, I can arrange that for you. We can get into contact with her and see if she will like to design anything for you."

Aerith gave her friend a bear hug. "Thank you so much Tifa."

"Alright, alright. Everyone is looking Aerith. We better hurry or else Antoine will give us a lashing if we keep him waiting."

* * *

"Well that's done." Zack walked into the room seeing Sephiroth on the chair in deep thought. "Is there something wrong?"

"She hugged me." Was all he said.

"Say what? So, she really is a fan of yours?" Zack pulled out a chair and sat beside his friend.

"No she's not but when she hugs me, I felt...comfortable and secure. My body wanted to just sink into her arms and stay there." He began to voice his experience out.

"Uh huh and I'm sure you just want to get her into your bed."

Sephiroth whacked his head. "Pull your mind out of the gutter Zack. I'm not planning on doing that. It felt wrong somehow."

"Alright, alright. Geez, you don't have to hit me this hard." He rubbed his head. "Better get change. I brought your stuff here already." He stood and move onto the couch at the corner of the room, taking out his PDA to check on the schedules again.

Sephiroth got up and moved to his bag.

* * *

"Alright honey, try it out and please watch out for the dress. It's quite delicate at the edge if you don't mind." Antoine clapped his hands and ushered Aerith to the changing room.

Aerith nodded and walked to the directed place but soon she found herself lost in this unfamiliar place. She moved around trying to find it on her own. She didn't dare to ask anyone she was not familiar with. "I wish Tifa was with me now." She then saw a sign that said changing room and she mentally clapped for herself. "Finally..." She pushed open the door and her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know if she should scream or apologize and she chose the former.

* * *

Sephiroth took out his sweat shirt and pants and laid it out on the chair and began stripping out of his shirt and pants. He was down to his underwear when suddenly the door swung open. His head snapped to the person who intrude and he couldn't believe the irony of it all. "YOU!!" That was the only word he managed to say before the girl who he had a score to settle with screamed at the top of her lungs. Zack stood immediately and dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind hm.

"Woah, lady. What do you think you were doing back there? Didn't you know this is Sephiroth's private room?"

Aerith blushed, embarrassed by her display. "I-I'm so sorry. I am new here and I thought I found the changing room..."

"Aerith? Aerith, what happened?" Tifa came running to Aerith's side.

Zack gave her his signature smile and crossed his arms. "So she is your new charge, Tifa? I do hope she won't do that again if she wants to keep her head."

"What did she do?" Tifa glanced at Aerith and then to Zack.

"She just charged into that room when Sephiroth was inside." He gestured to the room behind him.

Tifa gasped and apologized to Zack. "I'm so sorry. This is her first time here. I will tell her to be careful from now on." With that, she dragged the stunned Aerith away from there.

"Well, that settle." The black haired man couldn't help but smile. "She's pretty cute too." He gave the door a brief knock and walk into the room to see a fuming Sephiroth.

"Why is she here?" He asked when Zack closed the door.

"She's a new model here apparently. So she didn't know her boundary around this place yet. Don't tell me you are mad because she saw you only in your black brief." The younger man quirked an eyebrow in question.

Sephiroth grunted to himself. He couldn't believe that he will be meeting her in such an embarrassing situation again. Isn't the incident in the amusement enough? He shook his head and began stuffing all of his clothes into his bag before dumping it into Zack. "Let's go."

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**KyuubiPandoraChan: **Here's chapter 2 and more characters will be introduce later. For now, let's just make do with Lucrecia. Hehe, I think what she did in Dirge Of Cerberus was quite brainless so in this story, I tried to give her a more deeper background so that we can all understand her better. She really cared about Sephiroth but couldn't that's all.

**Now here's a question. Which characters in the game look best as a film director?**


	3. Friendship

**Author's Note:** Yeah, another chapter. Well, more characters appeared and I hope you enjoy them. Thank you everyone who reviewed and read my story. Currently, I'm trying to make a AeriSeph website so when it is done, I will tell you all. Until then, please read, enjoy and review.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 3**

**Friendship**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined._  
**--Henry David Thoreau--**

Aerith was sitting on the floor of the studio, trying to remember the steps she was taught when her coach came marching in like she had just spotted her worst enemy. Instantly, Aerith was pull to her feet by the collar of her shirt. "I heard what you did yesterday and the nerve of it. Have you no shame?"

"Wha...I mean...I-I didn't... I-I didn't know it was his a-and..."

"Zip it, I'm not going to hear your excuse. This industry doesn't fit you at all. You are just a naive little girl who doesn't even know the way around this industry." Scarlet poked her chest and Aerith couldn't help but wince every time she did that.

The brunette absorbed everything she said and snuff it in. "I'm sorry."

Tifa couldn't stand the scene before her so she stood up and walked over to them. "Look here Miss Scarlet. If you are here to belittle Aerith you can just walk away from here."

Scarlet gasped and shook angrily. "How dare you ask me to walk away. No one ask me to walk away unless I'm the one that tell them to." She fumed angrily at Tifa and then to the cowering Aerith. "You two will regret this." She turned from them and stomped out.

Aerith looked at Tifa and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry Tifa. How can this go so wrong? I didn't mean it." She covered her face with both her hands as she rested her aching head.

"I know you didn't mean it and she was just jealous that you get to barge into Sephiroth's room just like that." Tifa smiled mischievously. "So, what did you see in there I wonder? Half of the female population will have given anything to be in your position."

Aerith turned 5 different shade of red remembering back seeing the man he wronged only in his brief...'A very tight fitting, black silk brief that framed his bottom beautifully...' She thought and began mentally slapping herself when she realized what she just did. "Oh Planet..." She groaned and slid herself onto the floor.

"So..." Zack began as he did his daily squat routine. "Do you think Aerith is cute?"

Sephiroth was running on his treadmill when he turned his head to him. "Who?"

"The girl that barged in yesterday."

"That's her name?" The silver haired man sneered and stopped his treadmill. He walked to his punching bag and began punching and launching high kicks on it furiously.

Zack got the cue to move away as far as possible from his friend before something happen. "So uhm, yeah I think I'm going to get us some drink alright. I will get you the usual with a little more ice to it." With that said, he sprinted out of the gym.

Sephiroth paid Zack no attention as he began furiously assaulting the punching bag. 'Why is she here all of a sudden and why am I the one unlucky enough to encounter her?' He gave the bag a punch. 'This will not go unsettle.' He gave the bag another punch and then he smiled evilly as he thought of something. 'I think it is time for a little revenge.' He took his towel and wiped his sweat before exiting the gym. He walked into his study and shut the door behind him with a click smirking evilly all the way.

Zack who stood at the corner with their drinks shuddered suddenly at the sudden drop of temperature around the penthouse.

"Alright Aerith, gave us a nice smile while you turn around at the end of the stage. Yes that's it." Tifa instructed her.

Aerith did as told and gave her best smile and pose before she turned back. "So how's that?"

"You are getting the hang of it." She gave her a thumb up. "Alright let's take a break for now."

The auburn haired girl nodded and walked to the couch to have a sit. "Good thing you know something about this."

"I was a model once and this things won't be forgotten so easily."

"Tifa, you are the best. From a model to being in charge of models later. You really are something Tifa." Aerith twisted her curl playfully. "D-Do y-you think I should apologize to Mister Sephiroth?"

"I guess you should...If you do see him."

Aerith gulped and nodded in understanding. 'Where do I start?'

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to see me about Reeve?" Sephiroth stood in front of his manager's desk, looking down at him impatiently.

Reeve bent down and retrieve a cat looking doll from under his table and sat it on his desk. "Meet Cait Sith. He will be your new companion from now on."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And why do I need it?"

"Well first thing first, this is a gift from me. Its built with an A.I. in it and it will respond to you like a normal person do. He can do almost anything. Beside, he makes a great pet."

The silver haired man turned his back to him and began walking out of the office. Reeve got up and took the doll with him as he stopped in front of Sephiroth. "Alright. The company is trying to sell this robot doll soon and we can increase the sale if you are seen with one too."

"How old do I look to you Reeve? 5? 12?"

"Come on, give Cait a try." He pushed the button hidden in the middle of the crown on his head and the doll came to life, jumping out of Reeve's arms and onto the floor.

"Hi, I'm Cait Sith. What's your name?" The robot asked while his tail twitched excitedly.

Rreeve moved closer to Sephiroth and whispered to him. "He is voice activated too so tell him your name and he will only follow your orders."

Sephiroth slapped his face with his palm. "This is ridiculous."

Cait Sith nodded as he heard what Sephiroth said. "Hi 'This is ridiculous'. Nice to meet you. That's the funniest name I've ever heard. Who gave you that name?"

Reeve laughed hysterically and Sephiroth glared harder at the man. "I'm sorry Sephiroth. I will overwrite it and let's start over shall we." He took out a chip from his pocket and inserted it into Cait Sith mouth. The robot doll began to beep and Reeve got up again. He gestured for the man standing beside him to give it another go.

Sephiroth inhaled deeply and sighed. "Sephiroth."

Again, Cait Sith nodded at the name. "Hi ya Sephiroth. Nice to meet you. May I ask if you are that famous celebrity everyone has been talking about? If that's so, I'm so glad to be working with ya." He tried jumping up to reach Sephiroth's height to give him a handshake but failed.

Sephiroth looked over to Reeve for an explanation. "He's connected to the world network and that is where he find its information. Don't worry, nothing of yours will leak out of Cait Sith. It has a programme that protect itself from getting hacked. There is also a programme installed in it that can make it understand its owner better by scanning their mind but because the technology in it is too expensive to be owned by regular buyers, this is the only one that is installed with it."

"Interesting...So how does this 'understanding of its owner work'?"

"Just look into its eyes." Reeve instructed and the taller man did as told. Cait Sith opened his eyes and began scanning through the silver haired man's eyes. After seconds of staring into the cat's red eyes, Sephiroth felt a tug at the back of his head like his memories was being sucked away. Panicked, he jerked his head away but Cait Sith was already done scanning. The robot looked at Sephiroth and gasped.

Reeve looked to the shocked expression on Sephiroth and then to the gaping robot. "Hmm, it seems that there is something very interesting about you, Mister Sephiroth." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask. Anyway, you can also ask him about everything you needed to know from news to weather and etcetera, etcetera. He will tell you all about it."

Sephiroth studied the robot intensely. 'What could the robot scanned? My memories?' The question was not impossible with today's technology. He shook his head and saved the question for later. "You say you can tell me anything I want to know right? Tell me tomorrow's weather."

Cait Sith nodded and saluted him. "Alright sir. It will be sunny in the afternoon but it is predicted that there will be a heavy shower in the evening."

"Alright...You are an interesting one. You might proof useful." Sephiroth said and the robot smiled happily."

"Really?" Cait Sith asked and scratched the behind of his head. "Thank you so much and I will do my best to be at your service Sephiroth. Hey, can I call you Sephy? It's shorted and easier for me to call you with."

Reeve gave another round of laughter and Sephiroth's eye twitched irritably. "No you can't."

Cait Sith looked down dejectedly and rubbed the tip of his boot on the floor. "I thought we can be closer when we can call each other like that."

"Come with me." Sephiroth ordered and the robot doll followed him. "I'll see you next time Reeve and thank you for the doll."

"You're welcome and let's hope we can have lunch together sometimes."

Sephiroth nodded and closed the door. When they were back to his home, he sighed and picked the depressed Cait Sith up. "You can call me Sephy when no one is around."

Cait Sith's face lit up as best as a robot can. "Sure thing." He hugged his owner and purred happily. "Cait Sith will make Sephy happy because he deserved it."

Reminded by what happened earlier. He looked at the robot and dreaded about the question he wanted to ask. "I needed to know what you saw when you scanned me just now?"

The robot scratched his head and smiled. "Nothing much. You seem to be a person with a very mysterious life. You are welcome to share your problems with me. I'm created to do this." Cait Sith smiled and rubbed his whiskers. "Want me to tell your fortune? I can do that too."

Sephiroth chuckled and began to walk into his room feeling relieved that the cat saw nothing important of his. "I'm not interested in seeing what lies ahead of me. Maybe you can save it for my friend, Zack."

"Hmm, very well." He was placed on the bed as Sephiroth headed to his wardrobe to get changed.

"Do you need to recharge your battery or do you even have one at all?" Sephiroth asked as he sat on his bed.

"Nope. I'm solar charged. I will stay in sleep mode at night to preserve the energy but you can wake me up if you need something." Cait Sith settled himself beneath the blanket and wished Sephiroth good night.

It was odd talking to a non living thing but looking at the doll reminded Sephiroth of the time when he had requested to have his own doll from his guardian. He was denied nonetheless because playing with a doll is not good for your mind he said. He snorted at the memory and laid on his back, trying to get some rest while he can.

Zack blinked and tilted his head to his right. He then smiled happily and hugged the robot doll in front of him. "He's so cute. Can I have him Seph huh? Can I?"

Sephiroth shook his head and smiled at them. "A puppy and a cat." He chuckled lightly and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, stop matching me up with a puppy. I'm past beyond that. I'm going to get Angeal one day for telling everyone about the nickname he gave me." He hugged Cait Sith tightly and scratched the top of his head. "What else can you do?"

"I can dance." The doll answered. Zack looked at it and grinned. When Sephiroth headed back to them, they were dancing with each other.

"Is Cait Sith break dancing?" He asked and shook his head. "I wonder what else you wouldn't know how to do."

"I can do almost everything and hey I've been meaning to ask ya. Does it hurt to get that Prince Albert piercing of yours?" He pointed at Sephiroth's lower region with Zack's eyes following his gloved paw.

"Prince Albert's piercing you say?" The black haired man raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "Now that's hot Seph. No wonder you are good with the ladies. I heard it really enhances the pleasure. So, when did you got it?"

Sephiroth rubbed his face and shot Cait Sith a glare before looking at Zack. "I was 16 at that time and it's not painful Cait Sith if you will like to get one." He said sarcastically at the last answer.

Zack burst out laughing like a mad man and slapped his right knee. "Oh god. That's priceless. Sephiroth's attempt on a joke." He tried to sobered up and straightened himself. "I was wondering if you will have any body piercings seeing how your favorite get up usually centered around 'leathers'."

"Are you implying that I'm a sadomasochist Zack?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously at said man. "The only 'PERSON' who liked this kind of stuff isn't me I can assure you." He hissed in anger and Zack was taken aback by his sudden anger. All of his time around Sephiroth, he haven't seen him like this. Cait Sith sensed the danger moved in between them and acted like he was malfunctioning, twitching like he was having a seizure.

Sephiroth was disrupted when Cait Sith dropped near his feet. He bent down and inspected it, followed by Zack. "Is he alright Seph?"

"I don't know." He shook the doll by its shoulder and both of them was shocked when the robot jumped up, standing on its feet like nothing has happen.

"Wow what happened guys? Suddenly my head started to spin and then pow." The robot punched his other palm for added effect. "I guess I have to run a system checkup on myself later. Sephiroth, why don't you sit down for awhile while Zack shows me that toy store he said just now.

"When did I..." Zack was cut off when Cait Sith pulled him by his pants.

"Come on let's hurry up. Go, go. go!" He pushed the black haired man outside and he then turned to Sephiroth who was looking at them with a calculating expression. "Don't worry Sephy, we will be back in a jiffy." He hopped and reach for the doorknob, closing it behind them.

When they were out of the building, Zack looked at the robot. "You were trying to divert Seph from going full throttle on me isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

Cait Sith stopped walking and looked up at the man angrily. "If you treasure your friendship with Sephiroth, you shouldn't be saying he's some kind of a crazy psycho. It is very bad."

"Is there something the both of you know that I don't know?"

The robot was taken aback and shook his head furiously, mentally scolding himself for revealing too much. "N-No I-I mean...Nothing. It's just that not a way you will say to a friend, isn't it?"

Zack looked at him suspiciously. There's definitely something that he was left in the dark with but he decided to drop it anyway. "Alright. I will ask for his apology later."

"Hmm that settle. Since I helped you escape Sephiroth's wrath, why don't you take me to a toy shop then."

Zack looked at the doll and smiled. "You serious? Why would you want to visit a toy store when you are a toy yourself."

"No question. Just go." He dragged his pants again and Zack complied with his request.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_**KyuubiPandoraChan: **Well, there's another chapter. I really love Cait Sith. He reminded me of Zack as well. They can really get along with each other. Now both of them can team up something good to go against Sephiroth sometimes. Like I have said in my author's note, I'm currently making an AeriSeph site so when it is done, I hope you all can visit it. Until then, thank you for reading.

**Please Review**


	4. Fashion

**Author's Note: **Woah, another chapter. I hope I can get it done soon. Now I'm stuck in chapter 9 thinking about what to do next. I have the beginning and end figured out but not the middle part. Urgh, now I have to add something more into it. Oh well, read, review and enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 4**

**Fashion**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Each day is a new life. Seize it. Live it.  
**--David Guy Powers--**_

"Oh Tifa, I'm really nervous. There's a lot of people out there. What if I trip on my dress? What if I fall on the stage? What if my hairdo drop half way when I'm in the middle of the catwalk?" Aerith fretted.

Tifa sighed and walked over to the pacing Aerith. "You will do fine. All you have to do is do what you have practiced all this time, got it? I have faith in you."

"Thanks." She clasped her hand together and she couldn't help but noticed every models looking at her was bad mouthing her. She hung her head and walked over to a corner with Tifa in tow. "I can't help but notice everyone saying things about me."

Tifa looked around and patted Aerith's back. "They are just jealous that you got to tried out Antoine's dresses. Don't pay them any mind. Just go out there and do your best."

"Alright. I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit. Alright, Antoine is here. Let's get you ready." They walked over to where they were supposed to meet and Antoine greeted them with a smile.

"Looking fabulous tonight ladies. God you don't know how anxious I am about this all too special moment. I can already feel it in my grasp, the achievement I have been longing for." Antoine took Aerith's hands and twirled her around with him in happiness.

Tifa and his assistants looked at each other and shook their head. "Antoine, I think we should get Aerith ready."

"You're right my dear. Off you go." He shooed them and gestured for his assistants to assist them.

* * *

Tseng opened the door of the limousine and stood beside it as the two passenger got off. "Good evening sir."

"I'm counting on you and the Turks to do your job properly tonight. Everyone around the world is here. I expect a 101% commitment from you Turks."

"Yes President Shinra, sir."

The president nodded his head and walked to the entrance where all the reporters began taken photograph and questioning him. Tseng turned his head away from the president to the vice president who was still standing where he got out of the limousine.

"It's typical of my father to want reporters swarming around him, isn't it Tseng?"

Tseng just stood there neither moving nor answering the question being asked. "Vice President Rufus. Hope you will have an enjoyable night."

"Of course I will when I'll be able to get one of the models to go off with me after the show tonight." He smirked at the head of the Turks and walked to the entrance.

Tseng shook his head and began calling the other Turks. "Reno, Cissnei, I want you two to be stationed here at the entrance. Rude and Elena, you will take the back entrance. Those who was ordered to stay inside will follow me and the rest of you all will be on the lookout on each of the buildings surrounding this one."

* * *

"I'm so excited. They are so many people out there and the news are all about this." Cait Sith jumped up and down. He took out his megaphone and began directing Sephirorth's crew around. "You! You are not doing his hair right. Put more of those glitters in it. I like shiny. Everyone liked shiny, don't you? And you, iron those clothes properly. We wouldn't want to see wrinkles on it, don't we?"

"But it's supposed to be wrinkled." The assistant protested as he held up the cloth Cait Sith mentioned.

Cait Sith surveyed the cloth and walked over to Sephiroth who was sitting on the chair, with assistants bustling around him getting his hair and make up ready. "Hmm...I don't know why but it looks kinda girly on you Sephiroth." Just as he finished that sentence, his head was met with a punch from Sephiroth. He yelped and caressed his head like it was in pain. "Ouch...My head is twirling."

"You shouldn't feel any pain Cait Sith and put that megaphone away. You are loud enough as it is."

"Yes Sephiroth, sir." He hung the megaphone around his neck by the string that was attached to it.

Lucrecia chuckled and walked over to the robot, kneeling to his level. "I can't believe they can manufactured something like this. It's so real and life liked. You are amazing."

"Why thank you Miss Crescent. I think you look absolutely spectacular as well." The doll bowed.

"You are really lovely you know that." She scratched his head and smiled. Cait Sith purred in response and Sephiroth snorted, his lips twitched up into a smile.

Zack slid the curtain open and got in holding a stack of papers in his hand. "Alright, the show is going to start in an hour. Almost everyone in the world is here."

"Indeed they are." A red haired man slid the curtain away and stepped in, with a smirk playing on his lips. Everyone turned their head to the person and gasped.

"Genesis..." Sephiroth said as he got out of his chair.

"Weren't expecting me, were you? Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Loveless again."

"Genesis..."

Genesis turned his head to the side and smirked. "I'm glad you can make it here Angeal. The 3 friends are reunited once again."

Angeal nodded to Sephiroth and the silver haired man returned the gesture. "Long time no see. How are you Sephiroth?"

"I'm fine and I hope you are doing fine as well."

Zack smiled and ran to Angeal for a hug. "Aw, I missed you man. How long has it been?" Zack broke the hug and looked at his mentor with shining admiration.

Angeal chuckled and shook his head. "Still as eager as a puppy eh. I hope you are not giving Sephiroth any trouble."

"Aw man Angeal, not in front of everyone." He hung his head as Angeal laughed heartily.

Genesis and Sephiroth was giving each other stares when Lucrecia stepped in between and pushed Sephiroth gently. "It's time for you to get changed Mister Sephiroth." Lucrecia patted him gently on the shoulder and ushered him to the changing room.

The red head smirked and turned to Angeal. "Come on Angeal. Let's go. When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Angeal stared at Genesis's retreating back and then turned to Zack. "How's Sephiroth really?"

"He's doing fine. Seph is being Seph." He grinned. "Like I promised, I will take good care of him."

Angeal nodded and smile at his disciple. "I'm glad I can count on you to look after him. He...I bet he hated me for choosing to go with Genesis as his personal assistant rather than him. Genesis is my best friend and I can't possibly turn him down..."

"I understand Angeal and so does Seph."

The older man smiled and ruffed Zack's hair. "I'm glad you are there for him Zack. He needed someone like you."

Zack swatted Angeal's hand from his head and combed his hair back in place with his fingers. "You can count on me and please stop messing with my hair. It took me about an hour to get it right."

With that, Angeal laughed again and Zack pouted at his mentor. "Alright puppy. I have to go now. I'll see you around."

The spiky haired man waved to his mentor and said his goodbye. He was staring of into the space where Angeal once was and memories of the time he spent with the man came back to him. Cait Sith walked over to Zack's unmoving form and shouted at him through his megaphone. The raven haired man shook out of his reverie yelled and narrowed his eyes at Cait Sith.

"Why you...I shouldn't have gotten you that megaphone." He tried to snatch the thing away but Cait Sith was more agile and faster than him. In the end, Zack punched the side of the robot's head and snatched it while he regain his composure.

"Hey! That's not fair. Everyone knew where to hit me." The robot held his head in between his hands to steady his spinning vision. "I might get haywire if everyone keep doing this." He rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

Zack shook his head with a smile and scooped Cait Sith up into his arms. "Aw come on. I bet you can be fix easily. Alright, let's put that aside and tell me today's stock and which one should I be buying."

* * *

"Alright people, hurry it up. I want this girl to shine!" Antoine said as Aerith sat in the chair being plucked, teased, and painted on. They undressed her and she couldn't help but blushed as they helped her get into the dress.

"Alright darling you look almost perfect."

The assistant let her hair loose and began combing it "You have wonderful hair darling. Don't ever cut it." One of the assistant said as Aerith's long tresses waved down to her hips. "Some extensions will look great with the dress."

Tifa smiled at how pretty Aerith looked in that dress. "You look really pretty Aerith. Everyone will be falling to their knees when they see you."

"That will be nice." Aerith giggled at the thought of it.

"Move aside girls. Let me do some last touch up for my angel." Antoine shoved everyone aside and began working on Aerith.

The audience stood quiet as the music played and the models appeared. Everyone clapped their hands as models began walking down the runway. They twisted and turned, posed and continued to walk.

Aerith stood behind the curtain nervous, breathing deep. The light shining through the crack, reflecting the silver glitter on her lids.

"Don't be nervous my dear. You will do just fine and nothing could go wrong with that dress of mine." He laughed. The music changed again and that was Aerith's cue to go. " It's your turn. Now go!" He said as he shoved a small bouquet of flowers into her hands. She moved slowly as the song started and she went through the curtains making a delicate entrance.

Everyone quieted and leaned forward in their seats as she walked slowly, along with the song's melody. Zack rubbed his eyes as he looked up from his seat to the angel walking on the stage. "She's beautiful." He muttered and Cait Sith nodded his head in agreement.

Aerith's white dress flared out in the front but the back looked like a gown. The dress was short in the front and her upper thighs were exposed. The back of her gown was long that it trailed down the path. Her hair was let down in waves that each side covered her breasts. Her entire body had glitter and the lighting on the stage made her shone like an ethereal being. Her bare feet showed her glittered painted toes. Her hands holding the white bouquet of flowers completed her look of a flower goddess.

When she reached the end of the runway, Aerith began to twirl on stage, letting her hands loose, showering everyone on the front row with the white flowers she held. President Shinra clapped, enjoying everything. Rufus eyes Aerith closely and smiled to himself.

The audience shouted and whistled going wild when the music stopped. Everyone stood up and gave Aerith a standing ovation as Aerith waved at them before walking back. She walked back toward Antoine who can't seems to contain himself. Aerith began to breathe deeply and exhaled slowly. "Did I do alright?"

"Alright? You were more than alright! You were awesome my dear." He began sobbing in his handkerchief mouthing, 'It was too beautiful.' over and over again. Aerith giggled but stopped when she saw who walked in front of her.

"You did very well for a first timer." He smirked. Aerith was left speechless at seeing him here dressed in a beautiful black silk kimono with half of his hair pinned up while the other half was left flowing over his shoulder and down his back. Everyone stared at him and squealed in delight at seeing the breathtaking display.

Aerith mumbled before finally able to muttered a thank you for his compliment. She began to walk away to get ready for her next dress when Sephiroth purposely step on her long gown with his foot, ripping the dress off of Aerith, leaving her bare except for the white panty she wore. She stopped dead in her track and covered her breasts before twirling around to look behind her.

"Ooops." He said as he lifted his left foot away from the remain of the dress. "Guess I wasn't looking where I step." He shrugged and smirked evilly.

Antoine walked over to the commotion and began crying over his dress. "I told you to be more careful Aerith..."

"I'm-I'm so sorry Antoine. I was just walking away and..."

"I will pay you double for the dress Antoine but the show must go on." Rufus stepped into the scene and shrugged his coat off, putting it over Aerith bare shoulder. "Are you alright miss?"

Aerith nodded, her eyes full of unshed tears as she peered up at Sephiroth's face in anger. "You wanted revenge, don't you?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You are sick." She yelled and stomped off with Tifa to the changing room. Rufus stared after her and then to his former friend.

"Well Sephiroth, you became quite the 'man'. Taking revenge on a helpless girl and humiliated her in front of everyone."

"Mind your own business Shinra and you will be able to live longer like that." He grabbed the hilt of his sword situated at the side of his waist as a warning.

Rufus raised both of his hands in front of him and chuckled. "We don't need blood get splattered on your clothes do we? I'll go on my own." He mock bowed and walked back to where he came from. Sephiroth stared at Rufus as he walked out of there. He heard someone clapping behind him and turned around to see Genesis standing there in his Victorian styled clothing that he was going to model.

"That's quite a scene there. Rufus was right. You became quite the man my friend."

The silver haired man snorted and turned away from the other man. "I don't need to hear more nonsense from you too."

"Nonsense is it? Are my words to lowly for The Great Sephiroth? Did the fame you got make you look down upon us now. How smug of you." He walked past him and deliberately shoved him with his shoulder. The music began to play and Sephiroth walked out to the runway.

Everyone awed at the sight of him and the infamous long sword on his hips that was rumored to be the sword that slain hundred in one strike, the Masamune. As he reached the middle of the runway, he unsheath his sword and began performing some simple kata. Everyone gripped their seats as they saw him handle the sword. It was frightening yet so beautiful as his hair flew behind him when he twirled. His kimono was opened in the middle, showing his sweat covered chest. President Shinra's eyes shone in a perverted gleam as he gripped his seat with excitement at the display of the silver haired beauty. Rufus who was sitting beside him looked at his father with disgust. When the show ended, Sephiroth bowed and walked back. The president gestured for Tseng and whispered something to him. The Turk nodded and walked off. The president got up as well and walked away.

* * *

Sephiroth sat down heavily on his chair and began to inhale deeply. Cait Sith and Zack was jumping up in excitement, praising the man when Tseng walked to them and bowed to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth sir, the president will like to see you at the Queen Room."

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes and nodded in understanding to the Turk. "Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to meet you there that's all."

"I will be there." He gestured to the Turk that his business here is over and Tseng walked away.

"I bet the president wanted to congratulate you on the beautiful display of kata you executed. All the audience was talking about it and the reporters couldn't stop flashing their cameras all the while."

Sephiroth smiled and got up. "Well, I better see what the fat man wants."

Cait Sith and Zack laughed at the use of that word to describe the president. "You're the only person that dared to say that out loud in public."

"I'll be back soon. You two behave yourself."

Both of them grunted as they watched their friend/owner walked away.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_**KyuubiPandoraChan:** Whosh, I think I'm loosing my touch on writing an interesting story. Well more characters is introduced here. A lot of conflicts Seph has. Haha. I hope this chapter is interesting to you. I'm not that good in writing fashion stuff. Never been to one and never even see much of it.

**Now here's another question. Do you think it will be better if this story is set in our world or the FF7 world?**


	5. Regconition

**Author's Note: **Well here's an update finally. Having writer's block these days for chapter 10. Haha, I almost forgot to update the rest so please enjoy this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 5**

**Regconition**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Risk more than others think is safe. Care more than others think is wise. Dream more than others think is practical. Expect more than others think is possible.  
**--Cadet Maxim--**

President Shinra was pouring himself another glass of wine when a knock resounded from the door. "Come in." He sipped his drink as he watched Sephiroth walked into the room.

"You wished to see me sir?" He asked, standing just mere inches in front of the door. He has no wish to stand near the man than he already was.

"You did wonderfully Sephiroth. Have a seat."

"I have to get back to the show soon. If you don't mind telling me what you wanted to see me for." He deadpanned.

"As I said, please have a seat and I will tell you about it." The president insisted and Sephiroth complied unwillingly. He sat on the white cashmere sofa, looking everywhere else except for the president. The president poured a second drink and handed it to Sephiroth before sitting beside him on the sofa. Sephiroth shifted uneasily as the man was unbelievably close to him. "How have you been Sephiroth? It's been long since we saw each other."

"We see each other every time in a meeting, President Shinra." He replied.

"Yes we do see each other in meetings but it's been a long time since we saw each other in private." The old man's grubby hand patted Sephiroth's left knee. The silver haired man resisted punching the man in the face. He couldn't possibly harm the man without being arrested. He clenched his jaw and eyes shut, sweats began to form on his forehead.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for President Shinra?" He clenched his fists tightly. The president smiled and moved closer to him when they heard someone yelling from above and landed on the president's head. Sephiroth backed away in time and saw Cait Sith steadying his head with his hands.

"I think I'm really going to break myself these days." The robot said and began to stand up.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you and what are you doing here?" Shinra was furious as he got up rubbing his sored head.

"I'm Cait Sith Mister President. Don't you know me. You approved me on that board meeting. Please to meet you sir." The cat finished and extended his gloved hand out to the man. The president narrowed his eyes at the robot angrily for giving him a bump on the head that could last for days.

Cait Sith lowered his hand, backing up a few steps until he reached his owner. "Come on Sephiroth. The show is about to start and we need to get you ready."

"Guess I will be going now. Have a good day Mister President." With that, they left the room, shutting the door behind them. President Shinra gritted his teeth angrily while rubbing his head continuously.

Once they were out of there, Sephiroth looked at the robot and sighed. "Do I even want to ask why you were really there?"

"Hehe...Thought I can see what the president wanted to see you for. I thought I was being real careful in the air vents until I stumbled on something and...Do you think the president will hunt for my head now?" He bit his gloved hands in panic.

"I bet Reeve can fix you up if you end up destroyed." He chuckled.

Cait Sith groaned all the way back to their dressing area and was clinging to his owner's leg much to Sephiroth's dismay. "You have to hide me. I don't want to end up in a scrape metal shop."

"I will personally see to it that you will be make into an ashtray if you don't release my leg now."

The robot released his leg and moved over to stand behind Zack. Sephiroth took his next clothes and stomped into the changing room to get dressed. Lucrecia shook her head. She heard what happened to Antoine's dress and the girl who modeled it for him. She needed to see both of them and apologize for what Sephiroth did and so here she is, standing in front of Antoine.

"Antoine...I wanted to apologize for what my model did to your lovely dress."

Antoine was nursing himself with a glass of wine and sniffed softly. "It's alright. It was just a-a...A very beautiful DRESS!" He cried louder and sobbed into his hands. Lucrecia patted the man, consoling him when suddenly she saw one of the dresses on the rack Antoine designed and got an idea. She smiled and whispered to him what she had in mind. Both of them smiled at the idea and nodded in agreement.

Lucrecia walked back to her model, smiling all the way knowing that things will work out beautifully soon. She walked back into their dressing room and saw Sephiroth hunched forward in his seat, with his hands on his face. She looked at Zack for answer and he shrugged not knowing what happened as well. Concerned, she rubbed his back. He turned his head and Lucrecia smiled at him.

"Are-Are you alright?" She asked, still rubbing his back.

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little headache. Nothing to be concerned about."

The woman frowned and nodded in understanding. She then patted his back gently and smiled at him. "Well your schedule was changed and you can get some rest before your next show. This will be your last modeling for the night."

His head perked up at that and looked at her questioningly. "What about your other designs?"

"Sephiroth, you already won me an award and recognition. All I need you to do now is get some rest."

The silver haired man smiled and laid his head on the counter. "Alright. Thank you very much for your kind consideration."

* * *

Aerith finished modeling her fifth dress and sighed in relief. "Alright. One more to go." She took of her previous dress and put on another one. Tifa helped her into the dress and fixed her hair a bit.

"How are you faring?"

"I'll survive if I don't see that albino man again." She fumed in anger.

"Alright darling. You are all set to go. This is your last show and might I tell you this dress of yours is the most beautiful one I have ever designed among all the others, not that the other dresses is hideous but this is the most exquisite one so I need to you to be extra, extra careful now." He smiled. "Everyone love my previous dresses you have displayed and as a thank you gift, I will let you keep this one."

Aerith gaped at him. "You serious? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now get moving. The show is on baby." He pushed her out of her dressing room and lead her. She stopped in her track when she saw him again, standing there with his designer as if waiting for someone.

"Sorry for the wait Lucrecia darling. She's here now." Antoine dragged her by the arm and she was now standing there facing 'him' again.

"She's the one I'm waiting for?" Sephiroth asked when he saw who was to be his partner on the runway.

"Sephiroth, Antoine and I thought that by pairing both of you together on the runway, it will look better."

"Both mine and Lucrecia's designs looked almost the same. You both will look good together like a couple on the runway. You see the theme in it?"

Both models snorted and looked away muttering how silly this idea sounded. "We are not a couple." They said in unison and looked at each other in shock.

Lucrecia and Antoine smiled to each other. "I think it will turn out just fine Lucrecia darling."

"I think so too." She smiled and turned to Sephiroth. "Now put on your best look."

"You too my dear." Antoine straightened her dress.

Both of the designer nodded and pushed both of them out on the stage. They staggered for a bit and tried to remain calm as both of them walked down the runway, clenching their jaws shut. As they were walking down the long runway, they can see people gaped and some of them awed that Sephiroth will be modeling with someone on the runway. Both of their clothes left everyone baffled as well. It looked almost like something designed for a couple. Sephiroth was wearing a long sleeved shirt where it opened at the front revealing his toned chest and stomach. The back of the shirt was longer than the front, reaching the back of his thigh. He wore a simple black pants with a white sash hanging loosely down his left leg and back where 3 silver thin chains were linking the sash together from the front to the back. Aerith dress was a Grecian inspired white flowing dress. At the midsection of her arms where a cuffs was holding her flowing sleeves leaving her shoulder and upper arms bare. Aerith was really proud of the dress when she first saw it. There were thin chains running around the cuffs and the long sleeves. She smiled with confident as she walked on the runway, swaying her sleeves a little to make it flow behind her.

Sephiroth tried to look natural without clenching his jaw and fist too much. His vision wasn't helping him either. His eyesight was getting bad and everything turned blurry as they walked nearer to the spotlight. He tried to squint his eyes from the all too bright light. His headache came back tenfold and out of reflex, his left hand reach out and grabbed Aerith's right hand to help steady himself.

Aerith was shocked but tried not to show it while she was walking on the runway. She smiled and turned her head to him. "What were you trying to do?" She whispered.

He didn't respond to her question as they kept walking with their hands held together. When they make it to the end of the runway, they released each others hand and posed. All the reporters took their pictures when they reach the front. Everyone applauded and stood up. Both of them were amazed by the response of everyone there. The audience shouted and whistled as assistants came around handing them flowers. Everyone grabbed it and threw it on the stage. Both of them thanked everyone and bowed before heading back.

Lucrecia and Antoine cheered at their successful plan. Both of their models walked past them and headed to their own changing room, leaving their designer standing there confused. They looked at each other and shrugged, following their models to their room.

"You did great Aerith. Everyone was shouting and screaming and it's a success." Antoine squealed in delight. Reporters were rushing into their changing area to interview Antoine on his latest designs. He was more than happy to answer all of them. When asked about the part where her model modeled along with Lucrecia's model Sephiroth, he just said that it was their last minute decision to put them two together. The reporters nodded and kept asking questions. Aerith moved away silently and shed out of her dress with the help of Tifa.

"It was awesome. You will be able to see your own face in tomorrow's paper. How do you feel?" Tifa asked as she held her dress over her arm.

"Tired. I'm just glad this is over and done with. I don't even know if I wanted to continue committing myself in this industry anymore. First time here and I already embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Not to mention, 'the all too great' Sephiroth is out to get me. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." She stuffed her stuffs into her bag and zipped it up.

"Mind telling me what is that all about? Is there something I was not informed with?" Tifa stood in front of Aerith waiting for an answer.

"It's a long story."

* * *

"Woo hoo Seph. This is even wilder than anything you have ever done. All of them are asking if you are close with that girl you modeled. They need stories and what do you want me to tell them?" Zack clapped his hands together and looked at his friend eagerly.

"Take me home." Sephiroth muttered as he leaned against the wall.

"Uhm...That's not exactly the thing I want to tell them." Zack peered at his friend a little closer and his eyes widened in shock. "Seph, your nose is bleeding man. I need to get you to a hospital."

"NO! Don't you..." He was seeing black spots around him as he tried to steady himself. "Just...Get me back to my home." He pinched his nose and tilted his head.

Lucrecia walked in finding Sephiroth bleeding from his nose. She panicked and ordered someone to get her an ice pack. "Sephiroth, are you alright? I think it's better if we get you into a hospital."

"NO hospital and that's final." He said specifically and sat on the chair. Cait Sith came rushing in with an ice pack, handing it to Lucrecia. She thanked the robot and placed the ice pack near the bridge of Sephiroth's nose and forehead.

"Now I need you to hold onto this for awhile until the bleeding stop.

"You got me worried there Seph. You have been having frequent nose bleed lately. Don't you think you need to get a checkup? I can call Doctor Hojo for an appointment..."

"Don't bother. I will drop by at the hospital tomorrow. I need to see him for something else as well." He took the ice pack away and wiped his hand. "Thank you so much for your hard work Lucrecia Crescent. We'll be seeing you."

Lucrecia nodded knowing well he meant she should be leaving now. "You're welcome and see you soon. Please take care." She packed up her stuffs and left the place reluctantly. She waved her assistants goodbye and walked out of the building with her head hung low. She had a lot in mind and didn't realize that someone was calling out to her.

"Lucrecia..."

Her head pecked up at the sound of her name. A man with long black hair was leaning against his red BMW. She ran over to him and sobbed on the front of his shirt. "Vincent, I couldn't even do anything for him. He was sick and I couldn't even be there for him. I just kept wondering over and over again how many nights he had spent all alone without a mother to look after him."

Vincent wrapped the woman in his arms and comforted her the best he can. "There was nothing you can do Lucrecia. At least you got to see him now, isn't it? He is a grown man now. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

The woman in his arms nodded and wiped her tears. "You're right. Being with him now is all that matter. Thank you Vincent, for being here for me. I always make a total fool out of myself like this."

Vincent smiled and opened the door to the car. "Come on, let's go home. It's been a long night."

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

**KyuubiPandoraChan:** Vincent is here. Oh man I just wanted to put him as something awesome but I can't think of anything for him. Hehe. So this will do for a while.


	6. New Ride

**Author's Note**: Oh gosh...How long have I not been updating this fic...I wonder if anyone is still waiting for this. I'm so sorry...University's life is being mean to me. I will try my best to update more now. And thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. Thank you everyone and now, enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Chapter 6**

**New Ride**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sephiroth adjusted his blonde wig and sunglasses as he got out of the cab. Zack wanted to drive him here but coming out of his SLR McLaren will definitely attract a lot of attention so he decided to take the cab instead. He stepped into the hospital and nodded to the nurses. Everyone was used to a blonde haired guy seeing Doctor Hojo every month till they don't really give him any special attention except for some of the nurses that find him hot even with his long wavy blonde wig.

He knew where Hojo's office was located as if he had it all at the tip of his hand. He turned the knob and marched into the room. He sat on one of the chair and placed his feet on top of the table. The person sitting behind the table was shook out of his concentration as two boots was situated on top of his papers. He frowned and dropped his pen.

"Do you mind removing your feet away from my report? We know how nice your designer shoes are so you can stop taunting me now and do I even want to know where these shoes have been?"

"And good evening to you too 'father'." He emphasized the word, smirking when he saw the effect it has on Hojo.

"I told you a thousand times that I'm not your 'father'. I'm only your adoptive father and you should be calling me Doctor Hojo." He ordered and ran a hand through his greasy hair. Sephiroth's mouth twitched at an odd angle as he focused at the other man's hair.

"How long have you not been washing your hair? Do you need a shampoo sponsor or you just went broke on your monthly shampoo allowance?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk making the man in front of him fuming with anger.

"Now tell me why are you here? All this time you have avoided seeing me every chance you got. Your checkup is not even due yet. All I can assume is that you are here because you have somehow managed to blow off the remainder of your brain cells or someone bet you to be here." Sephiroth laughed at that making the other man shook his head. "Don't waste my time now. If you are here to laugh, might as well do it somewhere else."

Sephiroth took his feet off the table and straightened himself. "I have been having frequent nosebleed and I need new contact lenses. I guess I have been _'watching too close to the T.V. again'_." He smiled and Hojo could only narrow his eyes at the sarcastic remark.

"Aren't you old enough to get your own lenses now?" He typed on his computer and wrote something on the paper.

"Well why not get it free when I can." He answered. Hojo muttered something and gestured Sephiroth to sit on the high chair as he sticks the Snellan Chart on the wall. He then placed a glasses with slots on Sephiroth, changing the lenses every time Sephiroth couldn't see an alphabet he asked. "Just like old times right? Why are you still using this old thing?" Sephiroth said as he focused on the chart. "Nope, still blurry."

"Because it is more accurate than the modern one used by most optician to test one's eyes. Your power increased quite a lot. I think I need to change your diet plan and give you some more medicine for this. Is it clear now?"

"Yes." He answered and Hojo took off the device. Sephiroth rubbed his eyes and put his own glasses back on.

"I'll give you some new medication and you can pick up your new contact lenses and glasses at the counter. Now take this. I'll see you on your next appointed check up."

Sephiroth took the prescription and walked to the door, stopping as he reached the knob. "Thanks for the entertainment by the way. I had a good laugh today." He ran out of the room avoiding the pen Hojo just threw that was aimed for his head.

---

Sephiroth strolled down the street with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Everyone look his way but paid no more than a glance. He walked past some shops without paying them any mind until he stopped in his track at a certain shop that caught his eyes. It was a workshop selling and repairing motorcycles. He walked over to one of the bike that caught his eyes. It was a silver heavyweight motorcycle that was designed for cruising on the highway. He placed his fingers on the seat, trailing it to the handle of the bike and stopping at the word inscripted on it, SilverHawk.

"You've got good eyes lad." Sephiroth turned his head to the man walking toward him and stepped forward as well. "This beauty here is a two cylinder engine, liquid cooled, dual overhead cam, internally counterbalanced 60 degree V-twin engine with a displacement of 69 cubic inches which is exactly 1130 cc, producing 115 horsepower at 8250 rpm at the crank, with a redline of 9000 rpm."

"Impressive." Sephiroth said as he admired the engine. "Do you think I can get a test run?" He asked. The blonde man nodded and shouted for his assistant that he was going out for awhile.

"First time on a bike? By the way, the name's Cid Highwind. I'm the owner of this place." He extended his hand waiting for a shake.

"Not my first time but this is my first time riding a beauty like this. The name's Sephiroth." He shook his hand and smiled.

Cid squinted his eyes and looked closely at the man. "Are you that goddamn famous celebrity everyone is #$%-ing talking about? I thought you had silver hair for goddamn sake." Sephiroth's eyes widened at the man's claim before nodding his head.

"Yes I do. It's hard to get around with everyone wanting a piece of you. Get my drift?"

The older man adjusted the goggle on his head and pushed the bike out of the store. "I better ride with you in case you get your scrawny celebrity ass hurt on the way."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Alright." He put his leg over the bike and started the engine. Cid got behind him and handed him a helmet.

"I wouldn't want to be eating your stupid wig while I'm back here." Both of them put their helmets on and adjusted it.

Sephiroth stepped on the pedal and speeded out of the town and into the highway. He revved the engine from time to time testing the speed. Cid's face paled every time the speed picked up. Sephiroth on the other hand enjoyed it as the wind blew past his face.

"You're a speed junkie aren't you?" Cid shouted against the sound of the engine and wind. Sephiroth smiled and stepped harder on the pedal. They passed by a gang of motorcyclist. The leader gestured to Sephiroth for a race and the man complied. Cid thought at that moment that he could have die a million time if the man in front of him doesn't know what he was doing. Sephiroth waved to the gang and the leader looked at Cid, giving him a thumb up for having the guts to ride with the man in front of him.

They make it back to the shop and Cid got off immediately when it stopped. He began throwing curses as he walked over to the bottle of alcohol on the counter. He gulped it down and shot a glare at Sephiroth.

"You are the most #$%-ed up bastard that I was #$%-ing unfortunate to be with. Do you know how #$%-ing dangerous it was and how many #$%-ing times we could have #$%-ing died when you tried to avoid those #$%-ing trucks on the #$%-ing highway. #$%-ing goddamn it #$%! You#$%-ing piece of #$%-ing shit."

Sephiroth let out a small laugh at the man who couldn't stop cursing since they stepped into the shop. "Sorry about that and I will pay you extra for being my company on the road."

Cid laughed as he lighted his cigarette. He offered one to Sephiroth and the man took it. Both of them enjoyed their smoke over a beer as they chatted at Cid's office.

"You don't strike me as someone that smoke." He lighted another cigarette and handed the lighter to Sephiroth.

"I wasn't allowed to smoke in public. My company doesn't want me to influence the young to start smoking. I'm not much of a smoker myself actually. I smoke out of boredom or when I'm with company." He lighted his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke.

"Well it's good to meet someone like you lad. I always thought celebrities wouldn't sit in this #$%-ing place, sharing a drink and smoke with people like me. They always mix with the other higher up in some #$%-ing party or something." Cid took a sip out of his drink and poured more for himself and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took a sip as well and placed the glass back on the table. "It is better to stick with people like you then with people like them. I get to relax a bit more like this and I was wondering, are you the Highwind who specialized in aircraft and ship as well?"

"You #$%-ing bet I am. Are you interested in aircraft and ship as well? I can show it to you some other time."

"That will be great. I've been meaning to get myself a yatch and my own personal plane." Sephiroth took a final drag out of his cigarette and deposited it into the ashtray. He took out his cheque book and looked at Cid. "So how much for the baby out there?" He asked.

"I'll give you a special offer since I find you an enjoyable company. 20 grand, how's that?"

"Deal." Sephiroth wrote the cheque and handed it over to him. "I'll just take this baby back now. Save you the trouble on delivering it to me." He extended his hand and Cid shook it with a smile.

"If you need any fixing or maintenance on the bike, you can always drop by. I'll see you then."

Sephiroth nodded and got onto his bike. He loved his new baby really much.

* * *

Aerith rolled in her bed as the sunlight shone through her window. She got up instantly as her phone rang. She pressed the answering button and waited for the person on the other line. "Hello?"

"Aerith, did you see yourself in the newspaper. Everyone liked you and you have a few contracts for more modeling."

The girl got up and peered at the phone. "Are you serious Tifa? I just walked on the stage and posed. Why do they want me anyway?"

"I guess you haven't read the news today. You were like the everyday girl next door who suddenly make it into the industry and get a chance to model with 'The Great Sephiroth'. Every girls will most likely look up to you as a role model now."

Aerith sighed and plopped back on her bed. "What am I required to do?"

"Well mostly all of it are advertisements and you are required to model for some magazines. After last night successful show, you were required to model with Sephiroth..." Tifa trailed knowing well how Aerith disliked that man.

Aerith was silent before she grunted in response. "Tifa...I think I will look for another job. I don't think I can keep up with this. Thank you so much for your help." She ended her call immediately without waiting for Tifa's response. She sighed and got out of bed and cleaned herself up before walking to the kitchen. She panicked when she didn't see her mother at her usual spot and ran straight to her bedroom.

'Mom should be awake by now.' She knocked on her door and when she got no response, she went in. Her mother was lying on the bed unmoving and Aerith covered her mouth in shock. She stood at her bedside and shook his mother's shoulder.

"Mother wake up. Wake up." Her eyes began to water as she looked at her mother.

"Ae-Aerith...What are you doing here?" Emlyra coughed loudly.

Aerith sighed in relieve and patted her mother's back while trying to reach for the medicine on her bed. "I didn't see you in the kitchen so I went to your room to see if you are alright. Come, you have to take your medication now." She turned the cap open and realized the bottle was empty. She shut her eyes, trying to blink the tears away.

She tried to chuckle a bit as she capped back the bottle. "Hmm, I guess I have to buy another one." She smiled and got up. Emlyra stopped her as she held her hand.

"It's alright. You don't have to buy me those anymore. It's expensive."

"Don't say that mother. This will make you feel better and that's what I want so stop saying those things again." Aerith hugged her mother and cried. "You are all I got. Please be alright. I don't mind working long hours just to make you feel better. You have to be better."

Emlyra nodded and patted her daughter's back. "Alright dear."

Aerith got up and wiped her tears away. "Now, I'm going to make you something to eat and you get some good rest alright." She went to the kitchen and began preparing the meal. She stopped midway and took out her PHS and phoned Tifa.

"Hello Tifa, about just now, I will do it. Can I go over to your place so we can discuss about this? Alright, I'll see you then." She turned her PHS off and stared out at the window into her garden. 'Is all for mom. If it wasn't for her, I would be alone on my own now. I wouldn't be here.' She smiled and began chopping the vegetable.

_"I can do this."_

* * *

Zack was drumming his fingers to the music that was playing on the radio. He turned a corner into Sephiroth's place and was about to drive into the parking lot when a motorcycle came out of nowhere and began circling him. He stepped on his pedal and looked at the motorcylist. He gritted his teeth when the cyclist was still circling him, taunting him to do something. 'Time like this, a baseball bat can work wonders.' He stepped on the pedal and drove out of the place when he got the chance. The motorcyclist followed him and now Zack found himself racing off the highway with the motorcyclist.

"This is crazy I tell ya!" He shouted as he speeded on the road. The motorcyclist was right beside him. Zack tried to get a closer look at the person but the flip-up helmet the man was wearing left nothing to see. He pressed the button and lowered his window. "Hey you! What do you think you are trying to do? Why are you still following me? You have a death wish or something?!"

The motorcyclist pointed to him to stop at the corner of the road for awhile. Zack was not going to stop. He heard too much of 'road robbery' and he's not going to be one of the victims. "Oh no, I'm not going to stop. I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to nab me aren't you?" He shouted out his window. The cyclist gave him the finger and ordered him to stop. Zack closed his window and stopped at the corner. He locked his doors as the motorcyclist walked to his side. "What do you want? I'm not going to open this door for ya."

The man took of his helmet and stared hard at Zack. "Open this door or I'll fry your brain immediately."

The black haired man jumped on his seat with his eyes widened. "Seph! Yo man, you gave me quite a scare there." He opened his door and took Seph by the shoulder. "I was this close from dialing the 3 nine already."

"I just thought I show you my new bike when you started driving off." Sephiroth walked over to his bike and patted the seat. "Nice?"

Zack walked over and looked at it. "I didn't know you were into bike and did you just bought it?"

"With a cheque." The silver haired man smiled and combed his hair with his fingers. "And were you going to see me?"

"Oh yeah. Just going to inform you that you'll be doing the Shinra Shampoo commercial tomorrow so I'll be there to pick you up at 8 in the morning." Zack caressed the bike and grinned mischievously at his friend. "Can I take this baby for a ride?"

"No." Sephiroth glared at the pouting Zack. He shook his head and handed him the key. "Alright but take good care of the bike. I'll meet you back at my place." They exchanged their keys and got into their respective vehicle. Sephiroth got into Zack's Toyota Landcruiser and started the ignition while Zack fastened his helmet, ready to test the bike.

"Last one there will treat the other to one month of fine dining." Zack said before zooming off. Sephiroth sighed and stepped on the pedal to catch up.

* * *

The street was bustling with activities and crowd as a pickup truck pulled over and dropped down his passenger. The blonde haired guy waved at the kind man who gave him a lift to the city and started to walk down the street. He took out a paper and began finding the place written in the paper. He began to ask around and the people's description leaded him to an apartment building. He took the lift and reached the 16th floor where the place should be. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He fidgeted his fingers and began straightening out his clothes. He was nervous. It has been a long time since they saw each other.

The door opened and the boy looked up with a smile. "Hello Tifa. Long time no see."

Tifa's eyes grew wide and teary at the sight of her friend. "Cloud!" She hugged him.

"It's good to see you too." Cloud patted her back and both of them stepped away from each other. "I've come to the city looking for a better job and I thought if I could maybe stay at your place till I find a place to stay."

"No Cloud. Stay here as long as you want. I don't mind the company. We should be helping each other out since we come from the same town." She smiled and ushered him in. Cloud took the cue and moved into her home. He put his backpack and looked around the place.

"This place is huge. It looks so great. I-I...If I were to stay here, at least let me pay you rent for my room." He smiled and settled on the couch with Tifa.

"Well that's fair to me. Alright, let me get the room ready first. I didn't know you were coming any time soon." Tifa got up and moved to the guest room and switched on the light.

"Sorry. I should have given you a call first." He began helping her move the boxes to the store room.

"It's alright Cloud. I'm glad you came. We have a lot of catching up to do as well."

"We sure do."

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pandorachan**: So how is it? I haven't been checking it thoroughly if it sounded weird or not...Hope you don't mind. I will get it fixed when I read it again later.


End file.
